


Dangerous

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, this can be seen as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Roman was starving and Virgil didn’t care for himself. He might as well let a vampire feed on a dead soul in a living body.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: depression, self harm, suicidal behavior, blood

Virgil was used to walking back, dragging his feet, praying he could stay out longer and not go back. He hated it, being like this, being unwanted. His mother, whoever she was, had left him on the steps of a church when he was only a few weeks old. Even from birth he was unwanted. It was a terrible feeling because why? Why didn't they want him?

From that moment on he went in and out of foster homes, finally ending up in an orphanage. It didn't matter where he went he was always unwanted. No one wanted a seventeen year old boy with depression and sever anxiety.

As Virgil walked a man in the stayed hidden in the shadows. It was no secret that vampires existed. They were seen as scum, terrible monsters, beasts. No vampire really wanted to be how they were, it was a terrible curse but none of them wanted to die either.

Roman was by no means the worst of vampires. He never really wanted to feed on someone but it was the only way for him to not die and he didn't really want to. He missed the days that were better, the ones before he turned. He was a prince, and it was the day before he was going to be crowned king that he was turned. Then they threw him out, said he was a monster, exclaimed horrible things. Sometimes it was like he could still hear them.

No matter how many times Logan told Roman that it was dangerous to go so long without feeding, that he may accidentally kill someone in the process of his next meal, he never listened. It was because of those terrible voices that forgot he had emotions too. Maybe if he could listen to them and then try and prove them wrong by not feeding for anywhere between a week and a month, maybe then they would stop. They never did.

Tonight Roman saw a boy in his late teens walking alone down the streets. Roman had seen him before, sometimes he was accompanied by a man who looked to be in his early twenties wearing a bowl hat and gloves, a vampire, or a boy Roman recognized but couldn't place. He always walked with a skip in his step, pushing up his round glasses with pencils with erasers shaped like cartoon characters, and often spinner around in a circle looking at the sky above. Patton, he believed was his name. He had seen him with Logan several times but the two never really talked much outside of pleasantries. He was sure he was nice for it was just that he was mostly preoccupied with Logan.

Roman didn't know any better option than to threaten him. It was what made them always still enough for him to drink. So he walked up to the boy with a large, purple and black jacket on and circled him. The boy didn't stop walking.

"Why aren't you running?" Roman asked after a moment. They always ran and then got themselves cornered. This boy's heart rate didn't so much as speed up. "Don't you know what I am?"

The boy stopped and turned to him. Virgil looked at him, scanning him. He was a rather handsome vampire, but wasn't that part of the deal? His eyes were red, his skin was tan, his hair a light brown. He was taller than Virgil causing him to look up.

His eyes staring directly into the red ones he answered, "Yes, I do." He thought about it for a moment. The only thing that had been keeping him attached to life was Patton, but he was about to go off to college once the year was over. Would he even miss him? Virgil doubted he would. No one ever did.

Making his decision Virgil took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the pale, scarred skin. He held it out in front of him. "Go ahead. I don't care, it's not like I've got much to live for anyway."

Roman looked at him confused. No one had ever done this before. No one had ever willingly sacrificed their life for him, a vampire. They didn't even know each other.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He dragged the blade across his arm and didn't even flinch when it pierced his skin. He looked up at Roman as he pocketed the knife.

It was clear Roman was having an internal battle with himself. He had never feed on someone under the age of thirty-five before. This was new and he was being so willing. Did he not know that there was so much he had to live for?

As the blood hit the concrete under their feet Roman stepped forward and bit him. Virgil sighed, in something resembling relief. The blood continuing to flow out of his body made him light headed and difficult to stand. He swayed causing Roman to stop until he leaned his head against Roman's shoulder, his eyes closed.

Not thinking Roman bit him again instead of trying to find the bite he had made moments earlier. Less than five minutes later Virgil was dead weight, Roman holding him up. It was a bad idea to go more than a month without feeding, he had never done it before.

Only when Virgil's heart stopped did Roman pull his lips away from his arm. His eyes widened. He had never actually killed someone before, even if it was an accident. He sighed in relief when he heard the drum.

It wasn't like a human heart. It was far too loud, the beats spread too far apart. It was the sound of a heart changing. The little blood left inside mixing with the venom, creating a heartbeat unlike any other. It wasn't like a rabbit or a whale or a wolf or human. It was strictly a vampire's version of a heartbeat. Slow but loud.

Then he remembered that this wasn't all it took to change from a human to a vampire. There was one last thing but he couldn't remember exactly what it was. He was thankful that he and Logan never split up in times like these. They lived together so he'd have to apologize for barging in on his date night because this was much more urgent.

Truthfully Logan couldn't remember ever smiling more. He was one of the lucky ones. When he turned the last color he saw was a dark blue, making his eyes the same color. It made him pass more as a human. The glasses he wore all the time helped. His almost unnaturally pale skin didn't but it had been like that long before he was changed.

He had been so lucky stumbling upon Patton Parker several months ago. Patton was his muse. He gave him hope again. It was something he had lost in his early teenage years. Even then he was decisive and a pessimist.

When Patton asked if they could watch a movie he suggested they could go to his house, seeing as Roman had assembled a large collection. So he picked him up and took him to his house after asking Roman if he could go out and do something, craving time with just Patton seeing as Roman had been there for the last three times the pair had been together.

Now Patton has ahold of Logan's tie pulling him down and pressing his lips against his. In between kisses the two couldn't stop laughing. They didn't know why but they just couldn't. It was nice. He had never been a romantic but he would gladly spend everyday like this. Just him and Patton, no one else in the world. All their problems miles and miles away.

Logan went to give Patton another kiss but the blonde placed his hand on Logan's lips. His eyes on the television. He looked up to see Logan almost pouting. "This is my favorite part," Patton told him, looking back at the screen.

Logan turned his eyes to the tv as well. He had never been much for cartoons, especially ones about emotions but Patton said Inside Out was one of his favorite movies. He just couldn't say no.

Janus would say he'd gone soft. Frankly, he didn't really care what Janus thought and maybe he had gone soft. He didn't mind though because the smiles Patton had brightened the entire world. They put the sun to shame.

He tightened his arms around Patton and buried his head in the curls. Patton leaned into him, his fingers mindlessly twirling the tie Logan wore. Yes, this was right. This was good. It was like home. It was home.

He groaned when he caught scent of Roman, the spice and chalky paint smell was so obviously him. Then his eye brows furrowed when he smelt a different scent. It was a mixture of smoke and lavender.

Logan placed a kiss on the crown of Patton's head before he got up causing Patton's eyes to trail after the vampire, pushing his glasses up as he did so. When he opened the door Roman stood there, mouth covered in blood, a teenager in a black long sleeve shirt in his arms.

His eyes widened. "What the hell did you do?" he asked and Roman looked at him as he bit his bottom lip.

"I didn't mean to," he told him. "I just, I know there's something else to this process. I just don't remember what."

Patton looked at them and then his eyes welled up with tears. "Is that Virgil?" he asked. Logan looked at Patton with sad eyes.

"Take him to your bedroom, now," Logan whispered and Roman did just that. He walked over to Patton. "Pat—"

"Is that Virgil?" he asked, raising his voice as it shook. "Was it Virgil, Logan?!"

"Yes, but—"

"Is he going to be okay?" the first few tears fell. "Am I going to be able to see my best friend again?"

Logan sighed. He didn't know the answer. "It's up to him if he's going to be okay," he told him. Patton's lip quivered before he let out a heart wrenching sob. Logan grabbed his hand a pulled him closer, knowing that Roman could hear every word.

Three days later most of the changing process was over. Virgil woke up and Roman walked in the room with a cup in hand. Logan said it would be best for him to do this.

There was no confusion just a long sigh from Virgil. Roman sat beside him on the bed. "Patton wanted to be here to see you but we thought it'd be best for him to stay away for a few days. At least until you get adjusted," Roman said.

Silence followed. Roman not really knowing what to say and Virgil simply not wanting to say anything. "Patton told me about your situation and I'm sorry," still more silence.

Roman held the cup out to Virgil. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that it's easy to live like this. I know what it's like to not want to live at all but then I realized something. It wasn't that I wanted to die but I wanted the life I was living to die instead. I wanted to start over. What I'm asking is do you really want to die? Leave Patton behind? He'll miss you. God, he'll miss you so much. He was in pieces when he thought you were dead."

Roman sighed as Virgil just continued looking forward. "Do you want to die or do you want to learn what it's like to have a chance at living?" he asked, still holding the cup out to Virgil.

Virgil looked at him. Purple, that was his eyes color. The last color he saw was purple. It was rather telling of his personality. Wisdom, devotion, mystery, and independence. Those were the main things Roman associated with the color purple.

He took the cup from Roman then looked forward. Roman gave a small smile. He was choosing life.


End file.
